Don't Leave Me Daddy
by NASCARGURL2436
Summary: Read the first chapter and you will like it
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Halie's Song.  
  
A/N: I was listening to Halie's Song on Eminem's CD the other day, and I thought of the perfect story and let's say that it isn't a great happy ending story. In a way it is the way Eminem went through with Kim and getting to see Halie. But it isn't exactly like that; it just has a setting like that. Well this story is about Vegeta and Bulma having their problems, but the main person in this story is Bra. Yes they have had Trunks but he doesn't have a big part and Vegeta is not that big on having a boy. He wanted a girl. And that girl was Bra. Bra is his world and he loved her more than life itself but there was one thing coming between Bra and Vegeta. Bulma. She didn't like Vegeta because of the things her started to do again and that was killing. She told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Well he decided to give it up for Bra but Bulma did not want Bra around a man like that and she wanted her daughter to think Yamacha was her father not Vegeta. Bra is about 6 years old and she is not that dumb. She loves Vegeta and she wanted to be with Vegeta not Bulma, but Bulma tries whatever she can to keep him away. Even saying lies lie raping her and abusing their son, but that still doesn't stop Vegeta. And I give you...  
  
Don't Leave Me Daddy  
  
Bulma was fed up with Vegeta and his killing. She didn't want to be known as the wife of a murderer. She told Vegeta to stop or she would kick him out and she didn't want to do it. They had a son and a daughter. She didn't want them growing up around a man that killed for fun, amusement, for pleasure. She would not allow it. Not around their children.  
She did tell Vegeta to stop but he said no that he did not take orders by a woman. Well this woman was not having it. She had stuck by his side before but when it came down to this she wouldn't. She still loved him, loved him with all her heart but she did question if Vegeta even cared for her and the children. He told her that the reason he was killing was because he had missed the bad side. Going out and killing people for no apparent reason and he loved it. Enjoyed even. He didn't care what she had to say. She was the one that made him want to kill. He would go out and picture Bulma's face on people's body. Then with all the anger he had for her he would blow their head off. As he watched the blood run down their body, he would then realize that is wasn't Bulma. At least he could go home without killing her. Trunks was a good son but he didn't care for Trunks that much, he was so much like his mother. He wanted to grow up and own C.C. Vegeta wanted him to be a fighter not some businessman in a suit everyday. Then there was Bra. He loved her very much. She was his world. When Vegeta would see her, all his anger and his serial killer side would die. He would do anything for her.  
One day Bra went up to her father and asked why he killed people. He didn't want to tell her why. She would get upset or she wouldn't understand. So he had made up his mind. He would do anything for her, so he gave up killing so he would never have to answer that question for Bra. And she never did ask that question he dreaded to hear.  
As the days went by Bulma and Vegeta still had arguments. Bulma got back with Yamacha when they were fighting. Bulma had cheated on Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't believe that she had cheated on him. Well I guess cheaters should be with cheaters. This still made Vegeta mad. He wanted to go up and slash Bulma's tongue so he would no longer have to hear her appalling words. She moved away from Vegeta so she would never see him again and the children would never have to see him again, but that didn't stop Vegeta. He still went after to her to get his daughter back to her rightful father not some ass. The last thing he heard form his daughter's mouth, her fragile little mouth was, "DADDY I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! PLEASE PROMISE TO COME GET ME AWAY FROM THESE PEOPLE I DO NOT LIKE! I LOVE YOU!" Vegeta yelled back at her, "I will and I never break a promise my little Angel."  
And this is where story begins.  
  
The next chapter will begin with the story Please review and tell me if you would like to read a story like this, if not then I will discontinue it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: I do not own dragonballz and Halie's song by Enimen. For the stupid people, not mentioning any names, that was not the first chapter. It was catching up on everything, on where I was going to start my story.  
  
Vegeta was furious. He could not believe that the woman he once loved, and still loved, had taken his daughter away from him. Bulma had the nerve to drive to his house, walk in without even once knocking, and took Bra right out of his arms. He would not allow that. He was going to get his little girl back.   
  
He loved Bra more than life itself and she was the one that made him quit killing. He was never going to answer that dreadful question she had asked him a week ago. It repeated itself over and over again inside his head as if she had just asked him.   
  
"Daddy why do you kill people? Mommy says that it isn't nice."   
  
He had told her that he'd quit killing for her and she didn't need to know why because she was too young to understand. And she WAS too young to understand. He didn't want to see her cry. She knew what a murderer was and everything about killing.   
  
He was going to get her back. He would do whatever he had to do to get her back into his arms once again. He would get lawyers, take her to court, anything.   
  
He had told Bulma that he'd quit killing, but she warned him that if he ever started killing again, she'd leave him. She didn't want it around the children or her. She would not allow it. She still loved him no matter what as she had given up a lot of things to be with him.   
  
Her family had basically disowned her and her friends didn't even talk to her anymore. She gave up many things for him. But he, too, had given up one thing he cherished. His pride. He decided to love her and even express it in front of her and many others. He even had two kids with her. He had to listen from Kakkarott everyday about how he had settled down and made a family just like him. To be honest, it was very annoying hearing it everyday, every minute. Pride might not seem a lot but to Vegeta it was everything, it was the only thing he had left from his pervious life on Vegetasi.   
  
Vegeta sat on his couch in his room thinking of how to get his daughter back from that wretched woman.   
  
"I've done everything for that woman and this is what I get in return? My own daughter taken out my arms and brainwashed in thinking that idiot, Yamacha is her father?! Who was the one that was there for Bra when she was crying for Bulma, but Bulma was too busy working at C.C? ME! Who was the one who would feed her, tuck her in at night and bathe her? ME! NOT Bulma! NOT Yamacha! This is the thanks I get? Well Bulma I have this to say, you better watch it you little wench because I WILL get MY daughter back where she BELONGS with ME." With that said Vegeta slammed his front door and got in his 1983 Camaro, speeding to the police station.   
  
Bulma was already half way home and Bra was still screaming Vegeta's name.   
  
"Please Bra calm down, you get to come home with Trunks, Yamacha and me."   
  
"I don't want to. I want to be with my daddy, not you. I hate you, all of you." Bra continued her rampage of crying and fussing.   
  
Bulma did feel bad taking Bra away from her dad but it was for the best. She did NOT want Bra growing up like her father. Besides she had Yamacha now. He had come back into Bulma's life about 5 months ago. About the time Vegeta started his killing spree. Yamacha was there comforting her, and the family that Vegeta had left behind. Yes, Yamacha had cheated on her in the past but that was over 15 years ago and people change. Ever since she had left him and started a family with Vegeta, Yamacha had told her he felt bad and that if she needed anything he would be there in a flash. She had told him about Vegeta and his killing and ever since then, Yamacha had been there by her side caring for her needs and feelings.   
  
An evil smirk came across her calm face. Yamacha had cared for her needs and feelings very well. Don't get me wrong she always said Vegeta would always be the best in bed. But since he was out on his killing spree, well she needed someone. She went to the one person that said he would be there for her. After about 2 months of talking and catching up on everything, her and Yamacha began to get intimate. She slowly began having feelings for Yamacha all over again. Her heart always had and always would belong to Vegeta but when it came to this, and if she needed love, she would go to another. Yamacha would never hold her heart again but he might have her again. Either way Yamacha did not care.   
  
Vegeta had come home one day, hollering Bulma's name and informing her that he was home. But there was no answer. So he began searching the house. He had known about Yamacha and Bulma's friendship. He really didn't care because Bulma was always faithful and trustworthy. He went by Trunk's room and noticed he had his music blaring and doing his homework. He then went by Bra's room and she was playing with her dolls.   
  
"Daddy your home!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Vegeta had asked where Bulma was.   
  
"Oh Mommy is in her room sleeping." She told him, going back to playing with her dolls.   
  
Vegeta slowly went upstairs, but as he was ascending he heard moans and groans coming from their room. He just thought she was sleeping and making those noises in her sleep. He slowly opened the door and looked in. The room was very dark, it being 9 at night. He noticed movement on the bed and also there were two people in the bed. His first reaction was flipping the light on. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.   
  
Bulma was lying down on the bed with her legs wrapped around another man's waist. She was moaning as he was grinding into her. The next thing was Bulma gasping and the man stopped what he was doing. He turned around and looked Vegeta straight in the eyes. It was Yamacha. Yamacha and Bulma both knew that either one of them or both of them were going to die. Vegeta walked over to the king size bed, grabbed Yamacha by the arm and threw him across the room. Vegeta put his hands on each side of Bulma's face, pulling her close to him.   
  
"Why?!" Was all he said.   
  
How was Bulma to answer that question? Vegeta had caught her red handed.   
  
"Vegeta ever since you went out killing people I've felt lonely. It was a routine every night that we would have sex, but now you are out all night killing people and leaving me here! Vegeta, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I am so so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to cheat on you. Please forgive me but you have to quit killing!"   
  
Vegeta looked her straight in the eyes, but he didn't see regret. He had seen revenge in her eyes. She had done this on purpose. He could not believe she would do this to him. He had never done this to her, he had never even thought about it. She knew once he had marked her that she was not allowed to be with another man and he was also not allowed to be with another woman. Mates were to be life and not to be separated. If it came to this then he would leave her and would slowly die without her as she would slowly die without him.   
  
"I guess cheaters should always be with a cheater. You two make a great fucking couple. But I will take Bra away from here, away from you. You will never see us again." With that said he left with Bra in his arms.   
  
Bulma remembered that as if it was just yesterday. She didn't mean to cheat on him but she was hurting and she needed someone. Yamacha was just the one that was there. A convienance.   
  
She looked in her rearview mirror and noticed a cop was pulling her over. She slowed down and waited nervously for him to come and explain why he pulled her over. He stepped out of his car and knocked on her window. She rolled her window down and asked, "what seems to be the problem?"   
  
"I need to take you in. You're being charged for the kidnapping of Bra Brief Ouji."   
  
"What! She is my daughter!" Bulma was furious. As she wondered whose doing this was.   
  
"Yes but Vegeta Ouji says claims to be the rightful owner and guardian of her. She was in his custody and you kidnapped her from him."  
  
Bulma would get him for this.   
  
A/N: So how do you like it. Please read and review, want to know if any good. I also like to add that CamaroForever had fixed this and reread it for any errors. Hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own  
  
Chapter 3   
  
As she and Bra were riding in the back of the police car, Bulma began to think about her life and its turn for the worse. She could not BELIEVE that Vegeta would do this to her!  
  
Maybe this was her payback for when she cheated on him. Yeah, she knew that Sayian's mated for life. But she thought they were suppose to be there when a woman was in need. Vegeta had neglected her. Didn't that account for anything? She knew what she did was wrong and she DID feel a tinge of regret, but come on! Any other woman would have done the very same thing!   
  
When he had caught her with Yamcha, red handed in that bed, he had said that cheaters should be with cheaters. That had hurt. Not just her heart but her soul, her very insides! When one mate cheats or tries to mark another, the two mates are subject to pain and suffering, doomed to it! And since, she had not felt anything but regret, even though THAT was very little.  
  
Vegeta never paid any attention to his son, what made him so attracted to Bra? Was it because she was a girl? Because Bra always wanted to be with him instead of her mother?  
  
'Bra will be with me if its the last thing I do.' She thought bitterly. 'Vegeta didn't even want Trunks so why would he deserve his little girl? When I see him at the police station I swear, I will strangle him until his...'  
  
Just then the officer interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Alright, we're here but I'm telling you now, if I have a problem with either you or Vegeta, I WILL throw the both of you in jail. And in that case, you'll never see your son OR your daughter again."   
  
Bulma couldn't believe how that officer was talking to her! She was the heiress of Capsule Corporation, the most lucrative company in the world. Oh, she would make it where he'd never work in this town again.  
  
Taking Bra into her arms, Bulma began walking through the halls of the police station. She could see Vegeta now, heroically grabbing his daughter and running out of the police station to get away from her. Taking Bra out of her life. Forever.   
  
Slowly walking through the door of an office, Bulma spotted Vegeta, crouched in the corner of the dark room, glaring daggers at her. He seemed so angry, to the point where it appeared that he wanted to kill her. But no, he wouldn't kill her, couldn't kill her. She was his mate, and he was not allowed. But hell, she DID cheat on him.   
  
Bra tried to jump out of her mother's arms, but Bulma held her captive, tight against her chest. Determined, she then began screaming her father's name, hoping that her mother would relent. Not to be deterred, Bulma refused to give in. Vegeta, becoming aware of this, calmly got to his feet, casually walking up to his mate and daughter. Bulma's grip around Bra only tightened. She would not give in to his torment, to his intimidation. Bra wiggled even more in her grip trying relentlessly to get to her loving father.   
  
"Bulma," he said sternly, staring her straight in the eyes. "give me my daughter. As you can see, its obvious, she does not want to be with you. In fact, if you hadn't noticed, she seems to rather despise you. Do not make this difficult," his voice turned cold, laced with hatred. "my dear."   
  
Tears began to run down Bulma's pale cheeks at his harsh words. She could not believe her husband and daughter hated her so powerfully.   
  
"Tears will not make this any better, woman." He warned, watching the water slip from her eyes and the grip his daughter loosen. Bra became free of her mother's grip, running to her father and jumping into his arms.   
  
"I missed you daddy." The tiny child sobbed, grabbing onto his shirt. "I don't want to ever be with mommy again. She's so….. so mean to me." Bra stuttered. "I hate her."  
  
Vegeta, for the first time in months, perhaps even years, had a smile cross his face. This was something he had never become accustom to. Tears, one at a time, falling down Bulma's face. A trade. Her only daughter for a ruinous affair with Yamcha. A high price to pay.  
  
Bulma was beside herself with frustration. She was going to lose her only daughter to a man that she had given everything up for. She would not lose to this, this man!! And then it occurred to her. Her best talent of all. Oh yes, she was VERY good at lying.  
  
The officer, having witnessed this exchange, was quite shocked. This was the man that had killed dozens of people! A monster no cage would hold. An animal no cage COULD. His decision was quickly made up. The daughter was old enough to decide who she wanted to be with.   
  
"The daughter seems to want to be with the father, so she'll be staying in his custody. I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs."   
  
Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was the mother! The mother ALWAYS got custody of the children.  
  
Like an epiphany, Bulma suddenly had a plan. A solid plan. A good, evil one that would ensure Bra's return. The perfect plan indeed.  
  
"Alright," she said calmly. "I'm sure Vegeta and I can work out our problems. In time, I'm certain we can reach some sort of an agreement and maybe even fix everything between us."   
  
Part one of the plan. Nothing could go wrong.   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, quickly recognizing a change in Bulma's manner. One minute she was refusing to give her daughter up and now? Now, she wanted to work everything out between them? The look in her eyes eased his suspicion, erupting an old desire.  
  
"Alright," he nodded. "alright, we'll see."   
  
The drive was awkward with silence, the car quickly reaching Capsule Corp, "home sweet home".   
  
Vegeta put Bra down onto the ground, watching as ran up to the house waiting for her parent to follow. Vegeta, preparing obey and follow suit, halted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"You know Vegeta," Bulma smiled softly, gazing into his eyes. "we can still fix things between us……… if you want."   
  
Bulma put on her best seductive voice, which, as always, worked very well. She rubbed up against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his neck. Vegeta was slowly falling for her plan. The perfect plan.  
  
Against his better judgement, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Bra awaited them as they made their way to the door.   
  
"Bra, sweety, why don't you go to your room." Bulma told her daughter, eyes gleaming with victory. Obediently, Bra ran to her bedroom to continuing playing with her dolls. And to perfect the plan, Trunks was conveniently over at the Son's with Gohan.  
  
Vegeta knew that he shouldn't let Bulma get to him. He knew better than to let her in but he had missed her so much. Ever since catching her with Yamacha that night, the urge to take her again had been insatiable. He wanted to bite her, to rid her of Yamacha's scent. To free her of the contamination.   
  
When you fall for someone , it seems impossible to fall out. Vegeta suffered the same problem. No exceptions, even for Saiyans. Perhaps, especially Saiyan, as the bond was strongest in them.  
  
While ascending the stairs, Bulma kept nibbling on his ear lobe, slowly causing him to lose all control. Be damned the consequences! He wanted to take her right then and there, not even caring if Bra caught them, despite the embarrassment they had both suffered the one time she actually had.  
  
"Daddy why are you hurting Mommy?" She had asked innocently, catching them in the act. Vegeta had simply made up a fib, just to get her out.   
  
He smiled thoughtfully, forced back into reality as Bulma suddenly grabbed his butt.   
  
Losing whatever control he had left, he slammed her against the wall, causing no pain but instead, violent pleasure. He quickly ripped her shirt in half, throwing the remains on the floor, soon followed by her bra. With one hand massaging her breast, his tongue worked on the other.  
  
Bulma had longed for this, throwing back her head as the pleasure became, just……..perfect. Yamacha wasn't bad but Vegeta was MUCH better. Having had more experience with her, he knew what he was doing.   
  
But she could no longer wait to feel his bare chest against hers, bare skin meshing against bare skin. She began to undo his shirt, draping it onto the floor to join the other two articles of clothing. Kisses were beginning trailed up Bulma's neck, reaching their destination; her mouth.   
  
Finally realizing that their daughter was right down stairs, Bulma, groaned, in no mood to be caught. Bra was certainly not ready and Bulma didn't have the patience, nor the desire to explain this to her.   
  
"Vegeta," She moaned into his ear. "I don't want Bra to catch us. Let's take this to our room."   
  
She had tried her hardest to get it all out, stuttering and breathing hard through the entire sentence. Vegeta grunted in agreement, gathering their clothes and heading towards their bedroom.   
  
Bulma had just climbed out her clothes when she felt two warm arms come around her for an embrace. It was Vegeta's turn to torment her nibbling almost painfully on her ear. No longer take this game, Bulma leaned back to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for foreplay, so don't torment me. I want you now"  
  
Vegeta's ego always liked when she begged and he did as she wished. He slowly took off her skirt and thong, followed suit by his pants and boxers. Vegeta, deciding he wanted to have sex a different way, wanted it rough and hard. It had been awhile since they had it rough that way and in his desire, he picked her up and again, slammed her against the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
"You'd better be ready for this woman because I will not go easy on you today."   
  
Bulma did not protest and waited for him as he readied himself between her legs, slamming into her hard and fast, causing a whelp to rise out of her. He began pump at a steady rhythm, beating in and out of her.   
  
Moans and groans were escaping from their mouths though they tried not to scream loud enough to wake Bra. But it sounded like music to their ears, as both wanted to continue their progress. Sweat began to cover their bodies, Vegeta trying to keep his pace and rhythm with her as it beaded on his forehead. Bulma had already climaxed several times waiting for Vegeta to come upon his.   
  
Bulma began to ache a little, biting her lip as she refused to complain. What she was receiving in this moment from Vegeta was far better than the bruises she would have in the morning. His grip on her waist would also probably bruise, but she just dismissed it. She did not need to worry about that right now.   
  
Finally after Bulma climaxed a total of 3 times, Vegeta spilled everything he had into her. It ended with them both screaming each other names into the air. He leaned his head against the back wall, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Bulma," He gathered his courage. "forgive me for what I've done to you and the children. I want you all to be a part of my life."   
  
Vegeta had never thought to apologize especially to a woman. But this woman meant a lot to him. He had risked his life many times for her and the children that he didn't know what he would do if she said no.   
  
Bulma looked him straight in the face.   
  
'Did he just say he was sorry to me?" she contemplated. "Maybe I should give him another chance? NO! Wait! I can't. My plan is already into play and there's no backing out now.'   
  
Just then, Bulma witnessed something nobody would ever see, and only she would ever live to remember it. A single tear rolled down Vegeta's smooth cheek.   
  
She took the tear in her finger, catching it before it dropped and contemplated it for a moment. She took it to her mouth and kissed it ever so lightly.  
  
"I, should be sorry too, Vegeta." She confessed, still staring at the wetness on her fingers. "I am being such an imp." She laughed. "I forgive you, if you forgive me."   
  
Vegeta, kissed her on the lips without hesitation, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I take it, that was a yes."   
  
Vegeta brought her to bed and laid her down, getting in and positioning Bulma above him, so she was laying on top. She noticed when she was looking him in the eyes, that there was something different, something she'd never before in all her years of knowing him. She saw regret and pain, deep within his eyes. She could feel her heart began to pound in her chest, regretting her plan, but realizing it was not too late to enact it. She knew she had to hurry up and call them.   
  
And only when she had made up her mind did she hear a car pull up outside the house, the engine running. She then knew that it was all over and life was about to get more complicated for her, Vegeta and Bra.   
  
A/N: Thanks to camaroforever for rereading my story and fixing my mistakes.   
  
To Cryptic Maia there is no hard feeling in what you said earlier. And to this Paige Crew or whatever the hell name you have. Go fuck a tree. The website is called fanFICTION. So if I want my god damn story to be fictional I am. Everybody knows that Bulma and Vegeta's relationship would be hell anyways. Bulma is complaining about his killing because he quit and then he started back up again, when he promised her he wouldn't. She felt like cheating. Have you ever watch dragon ball gt, because vegeta shows more love and attention to bra than his son. Lets just put it at this, DID YOU EVEN READ THE STORY? If you did then all the questions would have been answered. Can we say dumbass. Go crawl back under the rock you came from and stay there. BAD DOG! LOL. Anyways have the next chapter up when I get it done.  
  
Love   
  
NASCARGURL2436 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bulma knew she was doing the right thing accusing Vegeta of raping her. It was for her, Trunks and Bra. She knew that by doing this and if Vegeta were ever alone with her, he would kill her. Literally kill her. Blast her to the other world.  
  
She looked next to her and saw him sound asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent when sleeping. She learned that was when she loved him the most, when they were alone in bed together. He was putty in her hands. He was wrapped around her little finger. But then it would never be like that again.  
  
She heard the front door open and close. She prepared herself for the worst thing that would ever happen to her in her life. She made tears fall down her cheeks. All she had to do was think about how Vegeta and her are never going to be…again. She pulled herself in a tight ball and cried to herself. All of a sudden she felt Vegeta move in his sleep. He can't wake up now, that will ruin everything. She quickly turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Turned back over, back in the position she was in.  
  
They slowly ascended the stairs preparing themselves for the worst thing they would see in years around here. He grabbed the knob taking a deep breath. He cautiously opened the door. He peered inside and gasped at what he saw. Bulma curled up in a tight ball with tears running down her precious face. With Vegeta arms wrapped around her protectively, not letting go.  
  
Bulma saw the 2 men enter the room. She slowly sat up in bed taking Vegeta's arms off of her. She tried to hold herself together, not to wake up her once lover and husband next to her. She carefully got out of bed and began to walk towards the two men. She took one final look back at Vegeta, she knew that she could stop this and tell them that it was all mistake. That she still loved Vegeta and that they had made up. NO, she was doing this for Bra. Not her, not Vegeta. All for Bra.

Bulma ran to one of the men and kissed him right on the lips. "Yamacha you showed up just on time. Thank you. I am glad that he fell asleep, it would have probably gotten worst." She was still standing naked in front of Yamacha with the bruises showing. Yamacha kneeled down and looked at her bruises on her hips, thighs, back and arms. "Bulma are you OK, I mean look at those bruises. Maybe we should take you to the doctor." Bulma had forgotten how rough they were last night. Slowly a smile crept across her face. "No Yamaha I am OK. They will disappear sooner or later." But what she smiled about was that she, too, left marks on Vegeta but not for the plan but for the pleasure she was having. He had some on his back from her hands. Hopefully they would overlook that. Maybe they would think the marks were from her trying to get away.  
  
The officer that was with Yamacha, walked over to the bed to wake up Vegeta. Thankfully Vegeta had put his boxers back on. "Sir wake up this instant. SIR!" Vegeta just rolled over, ignoring the command. At that time the officer was getting infuriated. So he started to tap Vegeta with his nightstick. Quickly Vegeta rolled over and grabbed the nightstick, stood out of bed, ready to hit the officer with the nightstick until he had noticed his surroundings. Bulma was standing over by Yamacha naked, with Yamacha's one arm wrapped around her protectively, and the officer standing in front of him on the other side of the bed.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing having your arm around her? She doesn't want you anymore. REMEMBER!" He has had enough of Yamacha. Slowly walking towards them. Then Bulma began to turn in Yamacha's arm to hug him and cower in fear. Vegeta could not believe his eyes. Did they just not make up last night?  
  
"What is going on?" Vegeta needed to know right now. "Sir you are being charged for raping your wife." Suddenly Vegeta mouth fell open. 'No this can't be happening, Sayians do not rape their mates.' As fast as light Vegeta pushed Yamacha against the wall, he passed out. Then did the same to the officer. Grabbed Bulma by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "You are pushing my last nerve Bulma. Why are you trying to ruin my life? I did change for you; I became the man you wanted me to be. What am I doing wrong?" Bulma tried to take a gulp of air and answered his dreadful questions. "This is all for Bra, not us." Was all she said.

What was Vegeta to do now? He could kill Bulma right now, so that he would not have to worry about her causing him pain anymore. But if he did that, he knew that Bra would be heart broken. No he would do something much worse to Bulma. He would take Bra away from her, so she would never see Bra again. Yes, that was what he was going to do. That would hurt Bulma. Her heart would be broken. 'Perfect.'

Vegeta slowly loosened his grip around Bulma's neck. "Woman you have done the worse thing a person can do to their mate. I would never even dream of doing that to you, but you would do that to me. Fine. I will do something much worse than what you did to me. I will take you to court and take Bra away from you. How would you like that?"

Bulma's heart drop to her stomach. "No you can't do that. She belongs to me, not you. Please, lets try to work this out like normal adults."

"I try to work with you, hell I thought we worked it out from what happened last night. Now don't tell me you didn't like that. Because you sure were willing." Vegeta didn't care what she had to say. She had lets say she fucked up big time. Accusing some one of rape is the worst thing you could ever do.

Tears began to fill Bulma's eyes. She didn't want it to turn out like this. She wanted to be a happy family like on TV. She didn't want to live like a home wrecked family. Her and Vegeta were fine until he had to start killing again. It was his entire fault. Even though he had stopped. Bulma had never been so confused in her life. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Vegeta, I am sorry. I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean I was doing this for Bra, but she wants to be with you more than me. I can't take it. I still love you. I will love you no matter what. Even though I cheated on you." Vegeta's body flinched as she reminded him that. "I still thought about you through that whole ordeal. (A:N Bulma didn't pretend that Yamacha was Vegeta. Nothing like that.) Maybe if we talked about it maybe this can still work."

'No I am not going through this again. I mean she has to tell the cop and Yamacha the truth and I know she isn't going to do that. She would also have to leave Yamacha. I know for a fact that she isn't going to do that either. Forget it. Her and me are still going to court.' Vegeta pondered about. "No Bulma I am still taking you to court rather you like it or not. You fucked up Bulma. You ripped my heart into pieces, so I am doing the same thing to you. How do you like that Bitch?"

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She had messed up her's, Vegeta's, Trunk's and Bra's life completely. There was no way this was going to get any better so she will have to make the best of it. She would stick with her rape story and Vegeta would fight to get Bra all his.

"Fine, Vegeta. I will see you in court, but if you ever change your mind and you want to come back to me and work everything out. I will say this to you, I am sorry but you had your chance and you can go fuck yourself. By the way is there anyway we can be unbonded? Because I want a divorce in our world." Bulma tried and that was all that mattered to her at this moment.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted to go to the point of getting rid of the bond. No he won't allow. He still wanted to be bonded to her. He knows there is a way that you can get rid of the bond but he would lie. Not now will he tell her. He would wait when everything went the way he wanted it to. "No woman. We are bonded for life. I told you that when I first bit you. If you didn't want to be bonded then you shouldn't have bitten me in return."

"Vegeta, at that point I wanted to be with you and no one else."

"Were you still thinking that when you were fucking Yamacha. When he was screaming your name and you were screaming his name, were you still thinking that you still wanted to be with me? That you still loved me. Probably not. You were to worried about you and your fucking needs. So fuck you Bulma because I have enough respect and I would never cheat on you." With that said Vegeta left, before leaving he would get Bra and stay at a hotel. He was through with her and her fucking problems.

Bulma could not believe her ears. Vegeta hit her very core. The core of her heart. He was right to a point. She was to worried about her needs. But at that time, she was also upset because it seemed like Vegeta wanted to just kill people instead of being with her. Bulma could not hold it in anymore. She fell to the floor and began to cry. She had never cried this hard in her life. She never cried this hard when Yamacha cheated on her. Vegeta hit a spot that no one could get to. Her very soul was hurt. Her soul, her heart and her mind. She would fix this where everyone was happy.

A/N: Sorry this took so long into writing this but I had a lot of stuff going in my life and needing to fix it. But I have this chapter done. I almost done with the next chapter. I am in school again so I will try to update as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Next time: Court


End file.
